Winston and Elizabeth
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: When Elizabeth sees Winston bouncing about while the Fat Controller is driving, she gets the idea to tease the two as much as possible.


Elizabeth is the Fat Controller's first lorry, or at least was.

Nowadays she's used to used to deliver goods across the island.

But the Fat Controller wasn't a good driver back in his day.

* * *

"Well, this lorry looks promising." said a young Sir Topham Hatt, as he wasn't the Fat Controller yet.

He was at a car auction, trying to find some mode of transport to get around Sodor easier.

He looked up at a vintage red lorry, looking quite impressed indeed.

The lorry sniffed and looked away.

"What's her name?" asked Sir Topham Hatt to the seller.

"Her name is Elizabeth. She can be quite snooty, but she gets the job done."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes indignantly.

"Well, come on then. We must get you home...whoever you are, that is."

Sir Topham Hatt grinned and climbed aboard her cab and got in the seat.

"To Topham Hall, Elizabeth!" and he stepped on the gas pedal.

Elizabeth jumped as she almost reversed into a trash can.

"...this is going to be very bad relationship," thought the lorry angrily.

* * *

He didn't learn how to properly drive until he got his blue car that he has today.

Elizabeth loved to tease him for his bad driving, but the Fat Controller didn't mind, even years later.

* * *

"Come Elizabeth, to the Coaling Plant we must go! We must get coal for Tidmouth!"

"Of course, Fat Controller," Elizabeth snorted.

A younger Fat Controller laughed heartily.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm not that much of a Fat Controller yet! I still have so many decisions to make..."

"Whatever you say..." muttered Elizabeth as she drove away.

* * *

The Fat Controller also has another mode of transport: Winston, his inspection car.

Winston takes the Fat Controller by rail to wherever he needs to go on the North Western Railway.

The only problem is that the Fat Controller can't drive Winston either.

As Winston drove up to the Shunting Yard, he bounced and bobbled.

"Easy does it, sir!" Winston cried, "The brakes!"

The Fat Controller pulled the brakes on and Winston stopped, just beside Stanley, who was shunting some coaches.

Stanley was surprised.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked nervously.

The Fat Controller straightened his hat.

"As a matter of fact Stanley, you can. I need you to collect some coal from the Coaling Plant and take it to the hopper at Great Waterton. We're going to need some coal for today."

"Yes sir." Stanley said quickly as he puffed away.

Winston felt rather embarrassed as the other shunting engines giggled, seeing what had just happened.

"You really need to work on the brakes, sir." said Winston meekly.

"Of course...in time, I'll get it right. Don't worry."

"...you always say that..." Winston groaned.

"Because I'm right," said the Fat Controller.

As Stanley puffed along, he was a bit worried.

Soon, Stanley puffed up to Wellsworth to get to The Coaling Plant.

He looked over and saw Fergus at the water tower.

Stanley slowed down so he could talk to him.

"Hello Stanley!" called the traction engine when he saw him.

Stanley sighed.

"Hello Fergus... Have you noticed the Fat Controller's driving?" he asked.

Fergus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Stanley bit his lip with uncertainty.

"Well... He can't drive Winston very well. You've seen him, haven't you?"

Fergus thought for a moment.

"Yes... Why do you ask?"

"Well, for an authority figure, you'd think he'd learn how to drive Winston by now. It just feels odd to me..." Stanley said.

"I see what you're saying," said Fergus thoughtfully, "Maybe he'll get it right eventually."

"Well, I hope so," sighed Stanley and he puffed away.

Later, at the Coaling Plant, Elizabeth was picking up some coal to take to Cronk.

She grunted as some workmen were shoveling coal into her dumper.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" she grumbled.

The workmen just ignored her.

Stanley puffed into the Coaling Plant, looking a bit distracted.

Elizabeth was interested as Stanley was backing down onto his trucks; he seemed to be muttering to himself.

"I just hope the Fat Controller gets better at it soon... Pretty soon engines will be talking about him behind his back..." Stanley said.

Elizabeth was now curious as she looked over to the silver engine.

"What's on your mind, Stanley? Something about the Fat Controller?" she asked slowly.

Stanley jumped and noticed the vintage lorry.

He felt a bit silly for being caught.

"Oh, it's just that, well, I saw the Fat Controller driving his inspection car, Winston, and... Well..."

"Let me guess, he's still a horrible driver." Elizabeth said flatly.

Stanley looked a bit startled.

"H-how did you know?"

"Stanley, I was the Fat Controller's first lorry. I know his driving like the back of my bumper. His driving was a complete joke..." Elizabeth snorted.

"I guess... But did he drive you the way he drove Winston?" Stanley asked.

"The more I think about it, he sort of did. He drove in random directions and kept trying to do stunts with me... Of course they always turned for the worst..."

The old lorry shuddered at the memories.

"Well, Winston bobs around like a sailboat if the wind was bad," Stanley murmured, "He keeps stopping and starting."

Elizabeth giggled.

"Winston? The little inspection car? Oh goodness, that's hilarious! I've heard enough, Stanley! What a joke!" chortled Elizabeth.

"That's the last of the coal," called a workman.

Elizabeth chugged away with her coal, still giggling.

Stanley suddenly realized what just happened and immediately felt guilty.

"Oh, dear! Elizabeth is sure to embarrass the Fat Controller! What have I done?" he groaned, "I must fix this somehow..."

At Cronk Station, Bertie was picking up some passengers from Bear's coaches.

"So long, Bertie!" called Bear as he rolled off.

Bertie chuckled.

"Chatting with Bear is always fun." he said to himself.

Just then, a loud "Toot!" was heard and Elizabeth pulled up alongside the bus.

"Is it true that the Fat Controller is still a horrible driver?" she asked earnestly as the workmen unloaded the coal.

Bertie was rather confused; he wasn't sure why Elizabeth was asking her question or if he should answer it at all.

He decided to take a chance.

"Unfortunately, he isn't the best driver I've seen," said Bertie slowly, "He...sort of acts confused a lot of the time."

"Thank you!" cried Elizabeth as the workmen gave her the "all clear".

Elizabeth was pleased with herself as she drove quickly away.

Bertie was more confused than ever.

"I really don't understand that lorry..." he muttered.

Meanwhile, Winston was suddenly halting on the Main Line.

"Sir, what are you doing?" cried Winston, "I don't want to be run over!"

"Oh, it's quite alright Winston. I just have to find my schedule." said the Fat Controller hastily, quickly looking through Winston.

Suddenly they heard loud puffing on the track they were on.

The ground started to vibrate.

The inspection car suddenly got a very bad feeling.

"Sir, sir!" shouted Winston desperately, "There's an engine coming!"

"Huh?"

The Fat Controller looked up and gasped in horror.

Hank was puffing behind them with a long goods train.

"Hank, look out!"

Hank was humming to himself when he noticed something peculiar on the line.

"...what in tarnation?"

"Hank, stop!" cried the Fat Controller as he waved his arms desperately.

"I recommend driving forward, sir!" cried Winston.

The Fat Controller nodded and started to speed up.

Hank gasped.

"Fizzling fireboxes! Driver, brakes!"

He applied his brakes, trying hard not to collide with Winston.

Winston shut his eyes in horror as Hank came closer and closer.

Suddenly, there was nothing but silence.

"What in the hay were you doing out here, sir? Isn't that a bit reckless?" asked Hank.

The Fat Controller cleared his throat.

"*ahem* Yes, sorry, Hank. You can go on that junction."

Hank rolled his eyes as he puffed over the points.

"Just be more careful next time, you clumsy little inspection car!" Hank snorted as he puffed out of sight.

Winston sighed sadly; he felt so small compared to the big engines.

Just then, a horn sounded.

Winston looked over to the road, to find Elizabeth pulling up.

"Oh, cheerio fellows! Look what just happened! A near-collision! Goodness me, how clumsy of you!" she snickered.

Winston blushed.

"...it...um..."

"Oh yes, I know. It's your pathetic little driver. He still can't drive, I presume?" Elizabeth chucked.

Winston was offended.

"It's still early days!" he protested, "Sir Topham Hatt is just as good a driver as yours!"

"Okay, that's definitely a lie."

But the Fat Controller didn't seem upset at all; he'd gotten used to Elizabeth's teasing.

"I will get better at this, I assure you Elizabeth. I'm just having some trouble with the brakes, that's all!" he smiled, "And I may be a bit unorganized too. Better have a look at that schedule."

He waved to Elizabeth as Winston started to drive off.

Elizabeth snorted.

As they headed out again, Winston was surprised.

"Aren't you upset at all, sir?"

"Why should I be? It's all in life, Winston. It's the real world! Besides, we all have our good and bad qualities." said the Fat Controller, "That's just the kind of lorry Elizabeth is."

Winston grunted.

"Maybe, but she's a very rude one if you ask me..."

Despite the meaning behind his words, he said this to himself.

Driving on the road came Max and Monty, who were delivering supplies for a construction site.

They grinned to each other when they saw Winston.

"Ey, aren't you the inspection car we heard about?" asked Monty earnestly.

"...yes..." said Winston cautiously.

"Oh. You had that runaway to Tidmouth Sheds!" chortled Max.

Winston was at a lost for words.

"Who told you that?!"

"Well, everyone's heard about it..." said Max cheekily.

"It's hilarious, you little runt!" agreed Monty.

The two dump trucks guffawed as they raced away.

"What cheeks! What is this world coming to?" sighed Winston.

Elizabeth smirked as she caught up with Winston.

"Well, it just goes to show that you really are an embarrassment." she snickered, "I'll surely tell everyone I pass about this!"

And Elizabeth raced off into the distance.

Winston sighed.

The Fat Controller patted his lamp.

"Just ignore her, Winston. She means well really."

Winston rolled his eyes; he didn't believe the Fat Controller, but didn't want to argue.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth saw Caroline at a red traffic light.

Caroline looked over as Elizabeth came to a stop beside her.

"Hello Elizabeth." said the car.

Elizabeth chuckled.

"Hello Caroline. Have you heard about the Fat Controller's reckless driving? I say, he deserves a parking ticket! Simply out of the question!"

"I say that the Fat Controller is still learning," said Caroline flatly, "Just give him a chance."

The light turned green and Caroline sped away.

Elizabeth scoffed.

Later, Elizabeth was getting refueled at the Tidmouth Bus Depot.

Bulgy was resting before collecting his passengers.

"Hey Bulgy, did you hear about Sir Fat Hatt's reckless driving?" whispered Elizabeth, "It's funny, right?"

Bulgy sniffed.

"I have real work to do instead of sitting around and laughing at someone who really doesn't deserve that much attention," huffed Bulgy, "Now if you excuse me, my passengers are waiting at the bus stop."

And Bulgy drove off.

"...why doesn't he care? Oh fine. I have to go to the Vicarage Orchard anyway," pouted Elizabeth as she drove away.

Soon, she arrived at the Vicarage Orchard.

Trevor chugged up to her, looking rather grateful.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're here, Elizabeth. The Vicar wants these apples taken to market, but I need to help with the beehives. So he wants you to do it instead." he said.

Elizabeth was indignant, but then remembered what she wanted to say.

"Well, if I must..." she sniffed as the apples were loaded into her dumper.

"Really? Well, that was easy," chuckled Trevor.

"But anyway, have you seen the Fat Controller's driving? He can't drive on rail on Winston or on road with me! Hmph, and he thinks he can be in charge of a big railway!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Please, Elizabeth. Don't be so hard on your original owner," said Trevor solemnly, "He's trying his hardest to make Sodor its finest."

"...why must you be so positive?" Elizabeth scowled to herself as she drove off to market.

As she drove along, she was rather puzzled.

"How come nobody cares...?"

That night, at Great Waterton Sheds, Harvey was staying in the shed when Stanley puffed in.

"Hello Stanley," said Harvey cheerfully, "How are things?"

Stanley sighed sadly.

"It was okay...shunted some trains...gave the town some coal...just the usual."

Harvey was concerned by the tone in Stanley's voice.

"I'm not sure I think that. You seem a bit sad. Come on, you can tell me." the crane engine offered.

Stanley looked at Harvey and took a big puff.

"Well, Elizabeth overheard something I said at the Coaling Plant and is now teasing Winston and the Fat Controller. It's all my fault... What can I do?"

Harvey thought for a moment.

"This is the Fat Controller we're talking about. He'll do something, I assure you." the crane engine said, "Now let's get some sleep."

Stanley looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, sure..."

The next morning, Stanley was back in the yard, shunting a goods train.

He noticed the Fat Controller, leaning on Winston, flipping through some paperwork.

Then Elizabeth crept next to Winston and honked her horn loudly.

The Fat Controller jumped and Winston nearly derailed.

"What was that for, Elizabeth?" asked Winston crossly.

"Oh, just a little 'hello' to the pathetic duo," Elizabeth smirked.

Stanley winced; he didn't like where this was going.

The Fat Controller glared at her.

"What did you call me?"

Elizabeth was a bit surprised; the Fat Controller wasn't usually this angry around her.

"Um...pathetic. Have you gone on a diet yet?"

The Fat Controller was furious.

"You have been disrespectful to me for a long time! I didn't mind at first, only because I was your original owner, and I thought that was just who you were. But first you teased poor Winston, and now you call us 'pathetic'! Calling us 'pathetic' is the last straw!" hollered the Fat Controller, "There will be punishment for this!"

Winston and Stanley were stunned; Elizabeth never got in trouble.

Elizabeth was surprised too.

"B-but-"

"No buts, Elizabeth! I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Deep inside, Elizabeth felt guilty, but she didn't want to say that she was wrong.

So she just looked away.

The Fat Controller smirked at Winston.

"What do you think Winston? What punishment should we give her?"

Winston gasped and grinned broadly.

"Well, I heard Farmer McColl's lorry broke down so he needs a lorry to carry his wool... Perhaps...you could do it Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in an instant.

"No please! Not that!" she groaned.

"Then it's settled. I'll call up Farmer McColl later today, and you will take wool for the rest of his wool shearing season." the Fat Controller said sternly.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes sir..."

Winston and Stanley burst into laughter.

Stanley in particular felt relief; he was glad the conflict was solved.

A few days later,Winston was driving along with the Fat Controller inside to Ffarquhar Station.

He chuckled as he looked to the road, and he quickly found Elizabeth complaining.

"This is smelly and dirty work! Why wool of all things!? Why not eggs? Or pillows?" she whined.

Winston giggled.

"A bit of a downgrade, eh Elizabeth? Well, you're old, so you must carry delicate loads."

Even the Fat Controller laughed as Winston drove off.

"I'll never tease that inspection car or the Fat Controller again..." Elizabeth groaned, "This is disgusting..."


End file.
